In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), standardization process for a radio access method and a radio network for cellular mobile communications (hereinafter, referred to as “Long Term Evolution (LTE)”, or “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA)”) has been advanced (NPL 1, 2, and 3). In LTE, a base station apparatus is also referred to as an evolved NodeB (eNodeB), and a terminal apparatus is also referred to as User Equipment (UE). LTE is a cellular communication system in which multiple areas covered by base station apparatuses are deployed to form a cellular structure. A single base station apparatus may manage multiple cells.
In the 3GPP, standardization process for Narrow band—Internet of Things (NB-IoT) has been advanced for the purpose of reduction in cost of terminal apparatuses and reduction in power consumption of terminal apparatuses. (NPL 4). For the downlink of NB-IoT, standalone, in-band, and guard band scenarios have been considered. Standalone is a scenario in which downlink of NB-IoT is not included in the channel bandwidth of an LTE cell. In-band is a scenario in which downlink of NB-IoT is included in the transmission bandwidth of an LTE cell. Guard band is a scenario in which downlink of NB-IoT is included in the guard band of an LTE cell.